


Mistake at heart

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Caring Drew, Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex, after beatdown, current Dean mood, future betrayal, im sorry, planned betrayal, semi-rough smut, some h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: After the beat down Drew goes off in search of someone, just who he finds is a surprise to all but himOr the one where Drew sneaks off to fuck Dean





	Mistake at heart

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I started this a while back and didn't touch it for a little while, now though it looks like it might be headed this way
> 
> This might be a bit ooc, I don't write in accented speech patterns so Drew probably talks unexpectedly. He was part of 3mb at one stage though so hopefully you can all forgive any ooc-ness

Drew had resigned to ditch Dolph as soon as they'd gotten backstage and although the show off had suggestively encouraged a celebratory shower, Drew had managed to brush him off as soon as the monster had grunted he was heading for the locker rooms. He had given Dolph a brisk smile, saying something about catering and muffins, and after finally agreeing to meet up with him after, he had escaped Dolph's grasp with just a quick kiss 

Now he was prowling the shadows of backstage looking for the one person he truly cared about. Dean Ambrose was bigger then ever but still Drew almost overlooked the mop of cropped auburn hair sitting hunched in the corner 

He was brooding, Drew could tell by the way the few people around carefully scooted past him, doing their best to avoid any type of contact or getting snapped at. Drew however wasn't afraid of his bite no matter how much louder it spoke then his bark. He approached Dean without fear, watching his back muscles tense in the dark shadows. Then he placed a hand on the middle of his back and watched as he whirled around, with speed that no longer surprised him, to bite 

Dean's blunt teeth latched onto Drew's extended arm, sinking in for the few seconds it took him to both register him and confusion before opening his jaw to slowly let the limb go. Once Drew had his arm back, his smile grew full with amusement, although Dean's own mood didn't even allow for the chuckle that left him to be shared. Instead his face fell just a little more towards a pouting scowl and he turned his back on Drew yet again

"Oh come on don't be like that" Drew spoke as his hand fell to Dean's back once more and the other man let out a sigh as he relaxed. "What do you want" when Dean finally spoke his voice was gruff but held no conviction 

"To see you, to make sure your alright" Drew's hand slid up to cup the back of Dean's neck as he leaned forward with his words, eyes finding the bandage Dean was wrapping around his left arm and a multitude of bruises. "You know the arrangement, what if Dolph had followed you" Dean set a serious stare towards Drew only to find his concerned gaze roaming his body 

When finally Drew's eyes flicked up to meet Dean's, Dean cut him off before he could even open his mouth to speak. "Don't, I'm fine" Drew scoffs as soon as the words leave him, he doubted it but he wasn't stupid enough to make a fuss over it. While true he had held back both himself and by extension others with his sole focus on Dean, the beat down had still been horrendous 

Drew was almost surprised to find that Dean had managed to lose both Roman and Seth but was no less impressed with his lunatics durability. Finally finished taping his now bandaged arm, Dean stands with a familiar crazy smile "besides, it'll be worth it when we finally blindside them" 

Drew smirks and drags Dean forward by the back of his neck, crashing their lips together with matched enthusiasm. That enthusiasm was just one of the many reasons Drew found he loved the smaller man for, he was one of a kind, something no other could appreciate like he did

Dean moaned when he pressed closer, right leg hooking Drew's left thigh in a successful attempt at pressing their groins together. Drew smirked, he loved the sound of the loud groan that left Dean as he grabbed his freshly bruised arm and pushed him back against the wall, pinning him there with his larger frame. "Time for a quick one" Drew panted softly in Dean's ear, the response of "always" caught between a growl and a moan in Dean's husky tone when Drew proceeded to grind their hips together as a slight tease

Dean's teeth nipped at Drew's ear in warning and the Scott pulled back just enough to shove Dean's pants down to his thighs with one hand and haul him up into a secure place against the wall with his spare hand, pinning him in place with his toned body. Dean giggles, it's an odd sound but one Drew loves to drawn out often from the now usually stoic version of Dean 

His arms move up to wrap around his neck as Drew's come to rest just under his jean clad thighs. The fabrics in the way though and with some squirming from Dean they end up hanging uselessly from one ankle

No more ear nipping meant Dean wasn't bored or feeling impatient even as Drew took his time to observe him, pushing Dean's top up above his flushed chest to reveal more to his gaze. He didn't get the chance often to take in Dean's deceptive frame and while he didn't have the luxury now, as surely people would be looking for them soon if they weren't already, he did so anyway indulging the memory brief as it was, to heart

With Dean staring at him expectantly he moved on, they were on the clock after all. Mouth latching onto Dean's neck he shifted the smaller mans weight to once again free one hand

Raising his newly freed hand to Dean's lips, he grinded his hips forward allowing Dean to silence his moans around his fingers in his mouth. Dean sucked expertly and if they had the time he would of been tempted to get Dean down on his knees for him, as it was what little time they had left was quickly running out. With a final swirl from Dean's tongue Drew pulled his fingers free and once again shifted Dean's weight to position his hands better 

After pulling himself free from his ring gear he drew the first spit slicked finger over Dean's hole and followed the crease of his body down and around a few times. After two circles over the soft rim he pressed the first digit in and quickly followed it by the second to begin scissoring him open

Dean bit his lip to muffle his groan and Drew went back to his neck as he worked the tight muscle loose and open. Adding a third finger while carefully dragging his teeth over Dean's sensitive flesh, the invisible trail going right down from his collar bone to his perked nipples 

For now he couldn't risk leaving any marks, the ruse wasn't quite over and the last thing they needed was suspicious eyes watching them but Dean would know, he wouldn't forget even as he lay under someone else that night and that was enough for Drew for now. Dean would know he was his, that's all that mattered

Dean had adjusted rather quickly which Drew found happened often when he was really into it, his body going from tense to relaxed far easier then most in twice the time. With soft moans now pouring from him he pulled his fingers free, letting Dean lap at them and his palm which he quickly brought down to his own aching member. While thrusting against Dean had felt nice and done the job of working them both up, nothing could compare to the feeling of knowing what would come next. His hand wrapped around his dick, giving quick smooth jerks that made him grunt with each one until his hand was gliding smoothly with the combination of spit and pre-come

Cute little whines left Dean as he licked and nipped at whatever skin was available within his reach, impatience setting him on edge

Drew smirked, letting his dick go with a sharp exhale before rubbing the glistening head over Dean's twitching hole. He pressed close, pinning Dean further and breathing in before whispering in his ear "say it sweetheart, say it for me" 

Dean grew a small smirk of his own before he obliged "fuck me Drew" his hips moved in teasing circles, dragging over the head of Drew's stiff cock. "Fuck me like no other can" Dean's teeth teasingly dragged over the soft shell of his ear, pushing him to far. He grunted a soft "fuck Dean" before pressing up and in in one swift motion

Drew held still long enough to hear the end of Dean's drawn out moan before he began thrusting, their teasing having already drawn this out far to long. They knew soon enough that someone would come looking and after tonight's events they couldn't risk being discovered out in the open like this by anyone. The feeling was exhilarating and dangerous, probably the reason why they both liked it so much but the risk was real and they were quickly running out of time 

Drew's mouth fell back to Dean's neck and chest as his thrusts increased, searching, as the one hand he could spare covered the worst of Dean's moans. One of Dean's own hands had moved from the support of Drew's shoulders down to tug his own desperate dick in time to Drew's harsh thrusts. Dean almost wished they would be walked in on, discovered, consequences be damned but he knew that wasn't a rational thought, wasn't that smart part of his mind talking

Dean licked at Drew's fingers, sucking them in to occupy his mouth with more then just moans when Drew shifted his hand to oblige his silent request

They were both growing close and with a twist of his wrist and a particularly hard thrust from Drew that nailed his prostate, he came. Teeth biting down onto the fingers occupying his mouth, leaving blunt marks as Dean found his release. Drew kept thrusting into the tight heat, pace increasing steadily as Dean slackened and released his spit slicked fingers

Heated breaths fanned out over Drew's collarbone as Dean's mouth ran along it. With one final thrust up Drew came deep as Dean's teeth grazed dangerously over his collarbone. Their hips pressed tightly as a soft shiver ran through their joined bodies

The two panted as they began to come down from the high that followed their sex, Drew carefully setting Dean back on shaky legs to adjust his clothing. Watching as after a moment Dean bent unabashedly to retrieve his jeans, which must of fallen from their precarious perch around Dean's ankle at some point and pulled them back into place, not seeming to mind the cum beginning to leak from his twitching hole back down his thighs 

When his clothing was fixed he turned to Drew with a soft smile, raising his cum stained hand and cleaning it before Drew's eyes with his tongue. Drew groaned pulling Dean close by his waist to grind their over sensitive bodies together "you little minx"

Drew smirks but Dean's smile falters and he pulls away, "what's wrong" Drew asks expression full of concern but Dean just shakes his head "nothing, it's just getting late is all." Drew follows Dean's eyes to a nearby monitor, the displayed time showing that it had been about twenty minutes already, their time was up 

"I don't want to go" Drew didn't mean to say it out loud but he wasn't about to deny its truth. Dean however urged him anyway, even as his features softened to a smile and his body twined with Drew's own naturally. "You must stay away, at least for now" after tonight they wouldn't be able to meet safely for a while, not without suspicion falling upon them. Drew growled lowly, a possessive arm encircling Dean's slim waist, he didn't like the fact they'd have to be apart 

Dean seemed to predict this because he immediately soothed Drew with his words "it won't be long, I promise" he smiles cheekily "I couldn't stay away from you that long even if I tried." The words had the desired effect as Drew's grip loosened "very soon they'll know the truth, we'll have what we deserve and desire but until then we have to be patient." "After that however" Dean leans close "we'll have forever together and nothing will be able up separate us" he presses up onto his tiptoes and Drew lowers his head to meet him 

They share a soft kiss, feelings they are yet to name passing between them and then Dean is shoving Drew away. They say no other words in parting, Drew just turns and walks back the way he came leaving the shield to find a 'sulking' Dean 

Drew had barely turned the corner back into the hallway that lead to the locker rooms when Dolph was on him. The show off fresh from the showers and muttering about how Drew still wasn't ready to go, and how those must of been some good muffins. Drew remained as he usually did, stoic faced and indifferent as Dolph muttered on

It was when he paused that Drew made his move, sweeping Dolph easily up into his arms, princess style. The move had Dolph laughing lightly, blissfully unbeknownst to the truth as Drew carried him back towards their shared locker room. Intent on getting dressed and doing his best to keep up the charade, his composure only faltering for the briefest of moments when they stepped back out of the room

Drew was laughing along with Dolph who was slung over him like a second skin, both of their bags in hand. He glanced down the hallway in time to see the shield round the corner, Seth and Roman's hands on the middle of Dean's back. Their eyes locked for a passing second before the two ushered Dean inside the supposed safety of their shared room and Drew swung Dolph up into his arms again, pressing his lips to his... It wouldn't be long now

**Author's Note:**

> It just wouldn't go away. Looking at gifs of Dean's current mood and the beat down with Drew being so close to Dean inspired this 
> 
> Everyone's going the non-con/creepy Drew route but I just couldn't let this twist go. While I plan to write for the other ones as well I just had to write for this situation where what if Dean's actually into it, what if they're the same and they realise it


End file.
